In Moonlight
by Isah Koochan
Summary: Com a volta de Shoran a Hong Kong, Sakura ficou arrasada e percebeu seus sentimentos. Mas o pouco contato que ela tinha com o menino abriu um espaço em seu coração para alguém que ela não poderia imaginar...Como as coisas acontecerão dai em diante ?
1. Chapter 1 Memories of a cold Day

Fic Sakura Card Captors –_ **Sakura&Yue**_ - _Bem provável que apareça um conteúdo Yaoi ou até mesmo Yuri, dependendo do rumo que eu decidir dar a história. Por isso, se não gosta muito desses gêneros, não se assustem. Mas como o casal principal é hetero, o romance deve predominar._

_** In Moonlight **_

**Chapter 01**. _Memories of a cold day_.

Já haviam se passado três anos desde a partida de Shoran para Hong Kong. Sakura, agora com quinze anos, que finalmente descobrira o que sentia pelo garoto, aguardava ansiosamente sua volta. Só se falavam por cartas e telefonemas, o que aumentava ainda mais o desespero da menina. Mas o que mais a perturbava era outra coisa.

Depois de tanto tempo sem ver Shoran, um sentimento estranho a invadia e ela não conseguia evitar. O tempo passava e cada vez mais Sakura se pegava pensando em um certo alguém... Alguém que estava começando a deixá-la confusa...

- "Monstrenga...Vá abrir a porta."

Uma voz ecoava ao longe e ia se aproximando, até que...

- **MONSTRENGA** !! Não escutou ?? A porta !

Touya como sempre, judiava da menina. Esta, perdida em seus pensamentos, nem revidou o irmão... Ao abrir a porta... Gelou... Os olhos que a fitavam, faziam suas bochechas se avermelharem, porém não era a figura à sua frente que causava isso, e sim, aquela que estava escondida dentro desta...

- Yu...yukito, entra !

Sakura delicadamente deixou Yukito entrar e fechou a porta.

- Tudo bom com você Sakura ? -- O sorriso do rapaz iluminava todo o cômodo.

- Tudo sim e com você Yukito ? – Respondia a doce menina ligeiramente sem graça.

- Que bom ! Estou bem também! Trouxe esses pães da padaria...São de vários sabores!

Sakura somente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Fala Yuki! – Touya afagava a cabeça do amigo – Não liga não, a monstrenga ta meio estranha hoje... – E pegando um dos pãezinhos, colocou tudo na boca de uma vez e saiu andando resmungando até a cozinha com Yukito, que não entrou nesta sem antes lançar um olhar preocupado para Sakura, que corou ainda mais.

Sim, ela estava estranha. Nunca se pegou pensando sobre "ele" antes...E agora, sempre que Yukito chegava, seu coração disparava só de pensar que "aquela figura" poderia surgir na sua frente. Aqueles longos cabelos...Prateados... Aquele cheiro que a hipnotizava e a fazia se sentir em um campo de flores. Aquela voz tão forte e intensa, mas ao mesmo tempo tão calma e serena...

Quanto mais pensava, mais estremecia...Só aquela feição, seu rosto angelical... Mas ao mesmo tempo que via essa imagem, via também o rosto de Shoran, como uma repreensão aos seus pensamentos.

Ela estava confusa... "_Quando será que isso tudo começou _? "...Pensava e recordava-se...

_Naquele dia frio... O vento soprava forte e estremecia a janela... Yukito viera visitar a família, porém Touya e Fujitaka estavam fora de casa. Este então decidiu fazer um lanche para Sakura. Por que será que Sakura decidiu ir na cozinha naquele momento ? Teria sentido alguma presença diferente ? Ao chegar na porta deparou-se com aquela imagem estonteante. Os fios de cabelo a brincar no vazio... Os olhos penetrando sua alma. Ali...Ali Sakura percebeu pela primeira vez... Sim, Yue existia._

_Aqueles olhos continuavam a fitá-la, enquanto ela descobria que apesar de estarem em um só corpo, Yukito e Yue eram personalidades diferentes. Yue não era somente a outra parte de Yukito...Ele estava "ali"...Ele existia._

_Enquanto aqueles pensamentos invadiam sua mente, ela observava a face que lhe encarava. Quietinho, talvez esperando uma aprovação para a ousadia de se transformar sem prévio aviso, assim como um menino que come a sobremesa antes do almoço... Ficou corada. Seu coração batia mais forte, até que um vento frio que entrou pela janela interrompeu o momento fazendo a pele de Sakura se arrepiar inteira. Nesse momento, Yue aproximou-se dela, até parar em sua frente, e abrindo suas asas, envolveu-a em um quente abraço falando calmamente:_

_- " Eu posso lhe esquentar... Mestra" ._

_Sem reação a menina apenas encarava aqueles belos olhos, corada. O corpo de Yue colado ao seu a fazia sentir uma sensação estranha e seu coração agora batia totalmente acelerado._

_- "Mestra... Me desculpe...Eu vim somente para lhe ver..."_

_Ao proferir essas palavras, Yukito reaparecera na frente de Sakura, deixando-a completamente sem graça._

_- Ué ? O que faço aqui ? ... – com uma cara de quem não entendeu nada._

E assim terminava a lembrança.

Sakura agora estava na sala pensando sobre isso. "Antigamente, eu estava sob a influência da Lua e gostava do Yukito. Mas agora...". O rosto de Yue vinha novamente à sua mente. "Não é o Yukito...Ele...Aqueles cabelos longos. Seu olhar...Seu jeito... Yue..."

- Ah CHEGA!! – Dizendo isso Sakura pegou seu patins e saiu porta afora. –

"_Nada melhor do que dar um passeio para relaxar e esquecer tudo isso_!"

E assim, seguiu de patins pelas redondezas, vendo as flores, sentindo o vento...

- Sakura !!

A voz animada de Tomoyo invadia o parque. Ela vinha correndo e ofegante, com seus cabelos longos ainda, cacheados e de um azul penetrante.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei amiga! Vem comigo! – Tomoyo puxou sua amiga pelo braço e foi arrastando-a pela rua até começarem a andar um pouco mais devagar, chegando perto de uma praça.

- Que aconteceu Tomoyo?

- Ah ,é que... – Começava Tomoyo em tom sonhador – Sabe, eu decidi assumir... Eu... Gosto do Touya...

_**Continua...**_

**E agora? Começa um papo sincero entre as duas amigas, onde temos algumas revelações...**

_Espero que tenham gostado um pouquinho ao menos dessa fic que comecei a fazer ... Desejo muito continuar a escrevê-la e terminar direitinho :_

_Kissus a todoos :_


	2. Chapter 2 Anjos da Primavera

Fic Sakura Card Captors –_ **Sakura&Yue**_ - _Bem provável que apareça um conteúdo Yaoi ou até mesmo Yuri, dependendo do rumo que eu decidir dar a história. Por isso, se não gosta muito desses gêneros, não se assustem. Mas como o casal principal é hetero, o romance deve predominar._

_**In Moonlight **_

**Chapter 02**. _Anjos da Primavera_.

- Sakura !!

A voz animada de Tomoyo invadia o parque. Ela vinha correndo e ofegante, com seus cabelos longos ainda, cacheados e de um azul penetrante.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei amiga! Vem comigo! – Tomoyo puxou sua amiga pelo braço e foi arrastando-a pela rua até começarem a andar um pouco mais devagar, chegando perto de uma praça.

- Que aconteceu Tomoyo?

- Ah ,é que... – Começava Tomoyo em tom sonhador – Sabe, eu decidi assumir... Eu... Gosto do Touya – Nessa hora Tomoyo ficou com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas – E decidi comprar um presente para ele ... Pra entregar quando eu me declarar.

Sakura observava a amiga com um sorriso.

- Então, decidiu se declarar ...? Que bom Tomoyo ! Bem, apesar de ser meio lerda para essas coisas, eu tinha percebido... – Sakura soltou uma risada vendo a reação da amiga, que parecia agora um pouco tímida, diferente de como sempre foi. Tinha uma expressão de " _Oh, será que estava tão na cara assim?_ ".

Tomoyo tinha crescido e desenvolvido bastante. Estava alguns centímetros maior que Sakura, seus cabelos permaneciam no mesmo estilo de sempre, mas pareciam incrivelmente mais brilhantes e sedosos. A expressão da garota ainda era doce e serena, tanto quanto sua voz, que fora muito treinada e aperfeiçoada durante todo esse tempo.

Mas Tomoyo tinha agora um semblante mais sério:

- O problema...É que parece que ele já tem uma pessoa especial...Sabe... Yukito...

Sakura imediatamente corou.

- É ...verdade... Os dois não assumem mas... Tudo indica que se gostam. Se bem que ultimamente o Touya tem ficado meio sem graça ao seu lado Tomoyo, principalmente quando você aparece lá em casa...

Tomoyo sorriu, demonstrando ter se animado um pouco.

- Verdade ?? – Levando as mãos ao rosto, com os olhos brilhando, a menina suspirou docemente.

As duas pararam em um banco para descansar. Era uma tarde gostosa...Céu azul e limpo. As árvores grandes e cheias de flores. Época das graciosas Sakuras. Um vento gostoso batendo e fazendo os fios de cabelo das garotas balançarem como em uma dança. Sakura segurava com a mão, delicadamente, uma mecha do próprio cabelo, sorrindo para a amiga, que correspondia. A amizade das duas apenas se fortalecera nesses três anos.

A fixação de Tomoyo pela amiga continuava, mas agora de forma mais suave... Antes, talvez, ela achasse que Sakura era tudo em sua vida. Seu ar, sua motivação. Hoje em dia, continuava admirando-a, e quando a encontrava era inevitável seus olhos se encherem de emoção, mas havia algo de diferente. Agora Tomoyo percebia que não a amava como pensava... Era sim, um amor terno, de amizade verdadeira... E ela somente percebeu isso no momento em que se deu conta também de seu sentimento pelo irmão da pequenina flor de cerejeira. Freqüentando cada vez mais a casa de Sakura, por conseqüência Tomoyo se encontrava mais freqüentemente com Touya. Depois de tantos encontros já era impossível negar que seu coração disparava cada vez que via o garoto.  
E assim Tomoyo desistiu de tentar esconder. Mas também não tinha força suficiente para confessar os sentimentos. Por isso permanecia assim, admirada e admirando.  
Admirando aqueles dois que faziam sua vida ter mais sentido.

- Ei, Tomoyo... – Sakura tornava a falar interrompendo aquele momento de silêncio – O Yukito não tem lembranças do Yue. Mas o Yue... Lembra de tudo do Yukito...Se o Yukito ficasse com uma pessoa e o Yue com outra, seria bem estranho, não acha ?

- Sakura, por que essa pergunta ? Por acaso você... ? – Tomoyo perguntava como se já tivesse entendido tudo que sua amiga queria dizer apenas por aquela pergunta.

Sakura se mexeu um pouco no banco e sua face se avermelhou ligeiramente.

- Eu... Hm... Sabe, estou confusa... De repente... Comecei a pensar nele. Ele está estranho...Veio me ver...

- Mas, você esqueceu o Shoran ?

Encarando a amiga, Sakura falava:

- Não...Quando penso no Yue... O Shoran aparece em minha mente também. Como penitência. Não sei o que está acontecendo... Mas o Yue, está mesmo estranho. E se o Yukito gostar de verdade do Touya...Será estranho...

- Mas você já decidiu...? Quer ficar com o Yue ? – Tomoyo tentava compreender melhor a amiga.

- Não !! – A garota gritava apressada- Quer dizer, não sei... Ah, foi de repente, e o vazio que o Shoran deixou também mexeu comigo.

Sakura tentava explicar melhor para a amiga, mas parece que suas palavras não conseguiam alcançar o que realmente estava sentindo. Nem ela mesma tinha certeza do que era. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, estava sim, sentindo algo pelo Guardião.

Sakura e Tomoyo podiam perder todo o tempo do mundo ali, descobrindo um pouco mais sobre uma a outra, seus medos e incertezas, suas alegrias e anseios.

E assim, a tarde ia passando, e as pequenas pétalas de Sakura despedaçavam-se sobre as garotas, que mais pareciam anjos pintados em uma paisagem de primavera.

_**Continua...**_

**Sakura conseguirá definir o que sente por seu Guardião ? Tomoyo criará coragem para se declarar de vez ? Yue tomará alguma atitude a mais ? Quem sabe. Mas no meio disso tudo, alguém, que alimenta sonhos com a pessoa amada está prestes a retornar a Tomoeda. **

**Que impacto isso causará em todos ?**

_Espero que tenham gostado desse segundo capítulo...Ele já estava pratiamente todo formado na minha mente! Muito obrigada as pessoas que leram e me deram forças, em especial meu amigo Hideki, que me apoiou como sempre, e a Menina Maru, que fez o primeiro Review da fic, e me deu motivação para continuar a escrevê-la ! Obrigada.  
_

_Kissus a todoos :*  
_


End file.
